Time Up
by Fhal
Summary: Ike was known to be a patient man. He'd wait his turn and prepare himself until he was ready; rushing into things head on just wasn't like him. But when it comes to the prince, he made an exception. Ike x Marth, with a bit of Link & Zelda.
1. Demand and Supply

Ike was known to be a patient man. He'd wait his turn and prepare himself until he was ready; rushing into things head on just wasn't like him.

But when it comes to the prince, he made an exception.

----

TIME UP

----

It's been half a year now since Ike first confessed to Marth. Half a year since he'd first uttered the words "I love you" to the stunningly beautiful prince.

It's also been half a year since Marth first rejected Ike.

Honestly, it had hurt back then. Ike wasn't one to show his feelings often and having finally worked up the courage to confess to the prince, he was disappointed that Marth didn't feel the same way. But, luckily, the prince was a kind spirit and an understanding person. He didn't swear to avoid Ike for the rest of his life (which would've been the end of Ike). Nope, they were still the best of friends. Ike just wished it was something more.

----

"Please, Marth. Just once?"

"No."

"Oh, come on. I'd really appreciate your help here."

"Ike, this really isn't something appropriate for me to help you out with... Can't you just go out to town and find someone?"

"You know I'm not that kind of person... Plus, I want that someone to be you. It wouldn't be the same otherwise."

"..."

Marth sighed. He closed the book he had been attempting to focus on ever since this conversation started. Ike, who had decided that early in the morning was the _perfect _time to ask him such questions, was not planning on letting him walk away without agreeing.

"Ike, I am _not_ having sex with you. End of discussion." He stood up and tried to leave, but the other swordsman had his arm in a second.

"But Marth, I'm a healthy young man. Imagine all the sexual tension built up in me right now, it's not even funny!" The other occupants of the lounge perked up due to the volume and stared at the dual. Aware of the extra attention, Marth's face reddened and quickly pulled the mercenary into the halls. When he was sure that no one was around, he thought he'd make an attempt to help Ike deal with his... problem.

"Look, Ike. You're a great friend, but I don't think we should go beyond that and destroy what we have now..."

"I know, I know. But it's been so hard for me to even focus on my battles recently; I don't know how much longer I can take before I go insane." Ike looked genuinely serious as he gestured to prove his point. He _really_ did need Marth right now.

Although Marth did notice the other man's lack of concentration as of late, he didn't think Ike would come running to him for _that_ kind of help. "Can't you just... do it yourself? I mean you could..." The red blush on the prince's cheeks spread to the rest of his face. "...You could use your imagination?"

"... So you're willing to be the subject of my imagination instead?" Ike just couldn't help but grin. It took a lot from Marth not to deck him that instant.

"... As long as I don't know the details of it. In fact, don't even talk to me about it at all."

"You do realize I share the same room as you?"

Marth connected his face to his palm. It was already bad enough that he had made the suggestion. "I'll be in Zelda's room for tea; you'll have the room for the whole afternoon."

"... I think I'd prefer you stay in the room though." Ike turned, heading down the corridor to return to said room. He had a feeling this was better discussed in private.

Marth followed shortly after, finally uttering a "_No._" after a series of sighs and massaging of his temples.

"It won't work very well if I'm supposed to be thinking of you when you're out at Zelda's."

"...What if I just go training with Link then? And before you say anything, Link's not into men."

"What's wrong with staying in the room though?" Having arrived at their destination after the short tread, Ike quickly opened the door for the prince to enter. Sadly, Marth hadn't noticed what a gentleman he was as they had more important matters to discuss. For Ike at least.

"...But why does it _have_ to be me?" The door closed as the prince strolled over to his bed, plopping down on it in pure exhaustion. These types of conversations always seem to wear him down faster than any brawl could.

"To put it in simple terms, Marth," Ike propped himself on the bed just above the prince, placing a hand on the other's cheek. "It's because _I love you._"

By now, Marth's only words were "wuh" and "uh". He'd heard the phrase directed to him countless times before, but he couldn't recall the last time Ike had said it with such affection and _need_. While he was struggling to think of a proper response, he heard a muffled laugh coming from the mercenary.

.....Ike was laughing? At a time like this? That _bastard._

"Why're you laughing?" The mercenary opened his mouth, only to have his speech cut short by more laughing as he turned to look away from Marth. The monarch scowled. He wasn't fond of being toyed with. "If you're done fooling around, please get off so I can head over to Zelda's." This time, Ike really did stop. He faced Marth once more; a softer expression on his face as he placed his hand back onto the royal's cheek.

"Marth, I'm not going to move. Not when your face is that red from my little show of affection."

Hmm. So that's why it was suddenly much warmer than befor-_WHAT._

"You're imagining things!" If he could, Marth would've covered his face in embarrassment with the pillow on the bed. But that'd be like silently admitting that Ike was right. No, Marth knew better, and he would turn away from Ike calmly and... "My face is always this red."

And utter the dumbest lie he's ever uttered. He knew he wasn't fooling anyone when he said that, but hey, it was worth a shot.

"Either you're drunk, have a fever, hold your breath twenty-four seven or... you actually like me a lot more than you think." _Damnit there was that sly grin on the damn mercenary's face again._

"Ike, I only like you as a friend; we've talked about this for the past half of a year."

"Half a year is a lot of time for things to change." A second hand made its way to the other ivory cheek. Now that both his arms were no longer supporting his weight, Ike was practically sprawled on top of Marth. Lowering his hand to loosen the golden clip on Marth's collar, Ike pushed the fabric aside and nipped at the skin hidden underneath. Marth made no complaints, but refused to look down at Ike as parts of him were revealed to the other man.

"...Ike, I like _women_."

"So do I."

"You don't have boobs."

"I didn't know you were such a pervert, Marth."

"I'M NOT!" Just as Marth tried to sit up, Ike bit harder on the soft skin. A slight shock shook his friend, back resting once more on the mattress below.

"...Does it feel good?"

"Wuh?"

"What I'm doing to you. Does it feel good? Answer me honestly." If Marth's arms weren't crushed under Ike's weight, the prince would've hit him. The questions this man had been asking lately made his head (and other places) pound.

Finally, the Altean took a peek at his friend who happened to be staring at him intently. What did he expect? Was Marth supposed to agree? Criticize? Unleash his trusty Falchion (which was inconveniently placed by the door, on the other side of the room)? He thought for a moment; anything that would free him from this situation would be nice.

"I'll tell you if you get off of me." Ike instantly frowned. Marth was always a stubborn one. But he already knew that.

"I can always find out for myself, you know." He pressed himself onto his companion, hearing a hitched sound coming from below. If he played his cards right, he might actually get more out of Marth.

_SLAM!_

"Hey, Marth, Zelda's starting to worry abou- Oh _shit_."

The pair lying on the bed turned to the intruder. No one could intrude at such a right time other than the Hylian Hero.

"No. Down, Ike. You don't want to be raping any Marths today." With a quick 'tch', Ike slid off his roommate, tidying up his attire before leaning on the desk with his arms crossed. He glared at Link from under his long bangs.

"Th-Thank you for reminding me, Link." After a quick fix up, Marth was out of the room without a second glimpse at the two remaining. Ike took note of the red tint that was still evident on Marth's face. Not long after, he was back to glaring at Link and wished misfortunes upon the Hero of Time.

The silence was unbearable for Link. He wasn't afraid of gigantic spiders, zombie skeletons, killer plants, or anything of that sort. But Ike. Ike was a swordsman to be feared. Ike was his friend. Ike was also an insanely mad friend that was probably wishing Link would be buried alive 'by accident' and found dead the next morning.

"So... I saw improvements in your relationship with Marth?" He literally _saw_ and saw _too much._

"There would've been more to come if you would just _knock on the damn door_." Ouch. That death glare was like a needle poking at the Hylian's eye.

"You need a 'DO NOT DISTURB. IKE IS FEASTING' sign to put up. In fact, when's your birthday-"

Ike's left eye twitched. "Shut up, Link." Exhaling a deep sigh, he walked towards the door, holding it open and looking at Link expectantly.

"...What? I'm not welcome here?"

"You're a smart one."

"Ike, you jackass. Just because I came in at a bad time doesn't mean you have to-"

"Get out before I hallucinate from all this tension and see you as Marth."

And that was all the convincing Link would _ever_ need.

----

Marth had walked right passed Zelda's room just now. He needed to calm down. From the point when Ike had climbed on top of him on the bed, his heart had not stopped its rapid beating in his chest. He had no clue why he didn't protest when the mercenary started to explore his body. A part of him was even _inclined_ to letting Ike have his way.

_'What I'm doing to you. Does it feel good? Answer me honestly.'_

Oh god, this can't be happening. _Yes, _it felt good. But _no_, he wasn't attracted to Ike in that way. He's been telling Ike for half a year.

Trying to wrap his mind around this new possible interest of his, Marth started pacing in the hall until he was once again by Zelda's door. He just didn't expect it to open on him though.

"Marth? I was worried that you couldn't come! How long were you standing here?" Zelda tilted her head, giving the prince a brief analysis in search of signs of fatigue.

"I just got here, sorryfor being late." He quickly bowed his head in an apologetic fashion. "But thank you for your concern. I was just... having a conversation with Ike."

"Oh, I see." The princess held a hand to her mouth to suppress a light giggle. Like many in the mansion, Zelda knew about Ike's attraction to Marth. In fact, she and Link actually knew before Ike confessed. It was actually a shock to them both when they found out the mercenary was rejected, but they continue to support Ike in his endeavour. "Please, come in! The tea is cooling down as we speak. I've taken your advice in trying the exotics this world had to offer and blended them in."

Taking a seat by Zelda's balcony, Marth blew gently at the cup to make sure it was cold enough to drink. Tea under the bright sun was bound to take his mind off the events of the morning. But once the smooth liquid touched his tongue, the prince gagged and choked. _What was_ wrong _with this tea!?_

"Uh. Zelda. What did you put in this?"

"Star Rod powder."

"Come again?"

"I double checked with Kirby and Metaknight to see if it was useable. Adds quite the flavour, don't you think?"

"It tastes like _feet_."

"It's just... unique." She took a sip from her own cup, completely unfazed as she placed it back to her plate. "So, what happened?" Marth, who had been thinking of ways to dispose of the liquid, looked up to meet a pair of vibrant blue orbs.

"If you mean the conversation I had with Ike, I'd rather not say." He twirled his finger along the brim of the cup, eyes casting back down on the so-called tea.

"I'm sure _something_ happened." Finishing off the tea in her own cup, she set it down and smiled at Marth. "Your face was as red as the most brilliant rupee when you came in, you know." Marth quickly put his hands to his cheeks as if it would help. The Hylian princess continued smiling as she poured another cup (how she could even drink that concoction was beyond the prince).

In an almost whisper, the prince revealed the truth. There was no hiding from Zelda when she caught on that quickly. "...Things... got a little out of hand."

"Out of hand?"

"Well...you know how men... are usually only thinking about sex?"

The princess immediately frowned, reminded of the other contestants that she was not so fond of. "...Yes, unfortunately."

"Ike was complaining that he'd go insane if he didn't release any of his sexual tension."

"...And he told you that because...?"

Marth rested his chin onto his hand, mortified by what he was about to say. "He wanted me to help him. As in making love to me."

Zelda took a quick sip of her tea. "So you had sex?"

_Slip_. SMACK. Marth found his face landing none too gently onto the table as his arm gave way and lost support of his head. Blood was pumping to his face faster than it ever did in his entire life. He shot up immediately to object to the comment.

"NO! NO! Absolutely not! He just... just..." Damn, Marth really hoped he wasn't going to die from anxiety. "I was on my bed, and he climbs on top. Next thing I know, I'm crushed beneath him as he strips me and kisses my skin. If Link didn't walk in to get me, I don't know what would've happened."

"What did you want to happen though?" The prince's eyes grew two sizes. He hadn't expected the princess to be asking him such a question. "Can you honestly say you didn't like what he was doing to you?"

_Not this again_.

"No, I don't appreciate being touched."

"Marth."

"...Yes?"

"Look at me when you're saying it."

"I don't like Ike that way."

"Look at my eyes."

"...I don't-" Who was he kidding. Zelda practically knew him better than he himself did. "...Okay. I... enjoyed it. There. I said it. I enjoyed being touched by Ike. I'm a healthy male who also desires sexual attention!" He proclaimed his points like a seasoned politician. "Happy?"

He definitely had Zelda's vote. "Very. You've finally decided to open up and see the truth."

"...Bad time to come in?" The royals looked towards the door. Link, who was kicked out of Ike and Marth's room not too long ago, found it best to seek refuge at Zelda's.

"L-Link! When did you get here?!"

"Just before your speech. Wait till Ike hears about this." Link walked in, grabbing at the tea Zelda had set aside when she was interrogating Marth.

"Please, don't." The worry in the other male's eyes were evident.

"Why not?" Link was positive that if Ike knew about how Marth felt, he'd be the happiest guy in the world.

"I'm... still unsure of my feelings at this point. Yes, I enjoyed his touch, but it doesn't prove anything. Maybe... he's just good at what he does."

"...That's a disturbing thought."

"Sorry."

"But, I know what you're getting at." He set the cup onto the table. Zelda picked it up again a put it back onto the plate. "I guess I really shouldn't be butting into people's business anyway. But, I fully support you and Ike, no matter what happens." The Hylian smiled at his Altean friend. The princess nodded in agreement as the prince turned towards her.

"Thank you both, kindly... I'll need some time to think this through though, but hopefully I'll have an answer soon." He made his way to the door and shut it gently behind him. Once he sorted through his feelings, he'd be able to see Ike again.

"By the way, Zelda." Link pointed at the cup on the table. "What was _in_ that tea? It tastes _horrible_!"

"You think so too?"

"W-wait. Why are you drinking it if it tastes so bad?"

"Star Rod powder seems to help digestion. I have to diet if I want the body to fit in Sheik's clothes again."

"...You know. I'm also a healthy male..."

"...Sheik? Really? Link, that's disturbing."

"N-no I wasn't talking about Sheik."

"...Are you sure? He has a whip."

"ZELDA, STOP! Dear gods, my head. It hurts."

Zelda smiled triumphantly as she downed the last of the tea.

---

TBC.

It's not a one-shot! Surprise, surprise. I actually intended it to be a long one-shot, but it just kept growing and growing. I don't think many of you are willing to read ten thousand words of bad fiction at once, so I'm cutting this piece up. I have the ending planned already, but the middle might be a bit rocky depending on ideas sprouting here and there. Thank you for reading! Any feedback is always appreciated greatly.

- Fhal


	2. Observations

TIME UP

II.

* * *

By now it was late noon, the sun just about to set but still bright enough to shine through the windows of the mansion.

The sunlit halls were covered with red carpet on top of the black marble floor. Marth walked along the path, occasionally passing by elegant oil paintings of scenery and plants. In hopes of figuring out his feelings for Ike, he continued until he reached the door to the lounge. Inside, he found Ness and Lucas playing with the various toys Master Hand had in the room for the children. How thoughtful.

"Is it just you two today? Where are the others?"

Lucas was the first to look up, a hint of shyness in his voice as he spoke. "H-Hello, Prince Marth. The adults are setting up outside. There's going to be a party tonight!"

"Yeah, but it's only for the grown-ups. Who cares, Lucas." Ness huffed and unleashed a toy truck into a wall of plastic bricks. The structure was instantly smashed into bits.

Marth thought back for a bit, recalling the news of some sort of garden event occurring tonight. It wasn't surprising that he forgot since he'd received the information from Captain Falcon. The man found it clever to deliver news with a punch. A FALCON punch. The thoughts of revenge likely overshadowed whatever the captain had to say at the time.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there will be events for only children later on. Thank you for the information." Patting the children on their heads, he exited into the courtyard, where the other smashers, as Lucas indicated, were setting up for the event. Amongst the crowd that was running around, carrying tools and crates, he spotted his roommate talking to Fox.

_Oh shit. _He expected Ike to still be in their shared room, doing as Marth suggested and letting his imagination flow. Ugh. Bad thoughts. _Bad_ thoughts. But really, he was still mixed up about his feelings for the mercenary at the moment. It was probably best to avoid Ike for the time being. Walking back the way he came, he closed the door gently and turned towards the halls, heading back to his room.

"Hey, had fun at Zelda's?" So much for avoiding Ike. The man was practically breathing at his ear when he spoke. Apparently Ike's sharp senses picked up on Marth's brief presence in the courtyard. "...I missed you." An arm wrapped around the monarch's waist, gently caressing his tummy.

"Hmm. Is that so." The prince simply walked on and out of the loose embrace. Thankfully, Ness and Lucas were too absorbed in what seemed like roleplaying a recent Pokemon movie to notice the two.

Heavy footsteps followed behind Marth. "Hey, why the sad face?" Ike reached forward and pulled Marth back by his cape, causing the royal to trip over his own toes and fall into Ike.

Marth jumped a bit at the contact. "I-It's nothing. Just a few messy thoughts I need to sort out." After a quiet thank you to his friend, the prince's pace picked up. The rest of the way back to their room consisted of the two speed walking with Ike trailing behind Marth. To Ike's surprise, Marth abruptedly stopped by the door and made no move to open it.

"..."

"Marth?"

"...Can you open the door?"

"Uh, why aren't you doing it?"

"...I forgot the key." Ike immediately laughed, making Marth hide his face into the portion of his cape wrapped in the front. A quick swipe with a keycard and the lock was open. Seeing this as the perfect chance to hide from Ike, Marth practically ran inside and into the bathroom, shouting something along the lines of 'I have to shower' before slamming the door. Ike just sat down on his bed with a heavy sigh.

He knew it was a bad idea to ask the prince this morning. Who in their right mind would comply, especially when they were both male? Not that he was expecting the prince to agree right off the bat; he knew there'd be resistance. But, he was hoping that it would get the prince thinking and see things his way. Ridding the extra load from the cape and armour, he fell back into the soft mattress. He should've thought it through more. Now Marth was avoiding him like the moulding donut Kirby had presented Ike the other day..

"...Fuck. Good job, Ike. Way to scare off the love of your life." Great, now he was talking to himself too. He sighed once more, feeling rather pathetic at the moment. In his defence though, the tension had taken a hold of him and had been controlling his life for the past week or two. After that half year of endurance and being a good sport (other than when he touched Marth _accidentally_ when they spent time together), he finally lost the battle to lust.

While Ike continued cursing at himself, Marth was doing the same on the other side of the bathroom door.

Wonderful plan, Marth. Lock yourself in the bathroom where Ike will never walk in. Then when you're in here for more than an hour he'll start panicking and probably knock down the door, proclaiming how worried he was and how Marth was a close-minded jackass for avoiding him. Yup, just as planned.

_THUMP._

His forehead hit the countertop in an unflattering manner. Here he was, sitting on top of a toilet seat, counting down the minutes until the inevitable. If he had thought twice about his plan, he could've locked Ike in the bathroom instead as he made his escape. Now that he executed the plan backwards, he might as well do what he said he'd do: have a nice warm shower to forgot the situation he's put himself into.

The armour went first, followed by the cape, boots, and gloves. It wasn't until he reached to undo the clip at his collar that he realized it was missing. _Where did it go...?_

...Ike had removed it. Ike had dropped it on the bed while he kissed at the prince's skin. Marth pushed the flap of the collar aside and sure enough, the small bite mark Ike made earlier this morning was red and evident on his neck. He looked into the mirror, face matching the colour of the mark. Saliva was building up quickly in his mouth and he swallowed deep. Recollection of the events earlier in the day flooded his mind.

"_It's because I love you."_

Turning the tap on to COLD, the royal splashed a handful of water to his face. Like he'd told Zelda before, he was probably just a bit lusty for some sexual contact. Ike's teasing likely sparked something within him. Yet, if someone else had performed Ike's actions, would he have felt the same desire run through his body?

Probably not.

Slipping off the tunic from his shoulders, he folded it neatly and placed it on the rack by the counter. That's when he noticed the bottom rack was completely empty. He'd forgotten to bring his change of clothes. The Altean mentally kicked himself for coming up with the most brilliant plans to screw oneself over. Grudgingly, he unfolded the piece of clothing and put it back on, not bothering to button it up entirely since he had to remove it a second time afterwards.

He had two options. One, ask Ike to bring him his clothes. Two, get the clothes himself which were in the drawer next to his bed. Both required actually _seeing_ Ike, and knowing the mercenary's current needs, he might just use this chance to once again seduce Marth into helping him relieve his tension. Then again, the prince could always go with the original plan and just stay in the bathroom until Ike got impatient and knocked down the door.

...This was getting out of hand.

About twenty minutes have already passed since he first locked the bathroom door. In this time, he's done nothing but mope around trying to think of plans to avoid Ike and block off thoughts of him at all costs. When did he become such a coward and just run away from his problems?

Seeing as there was no hope in organizing his thoughts to figure out his feelings himself, he might as well talk to Ike about it. He's known the man long enough to know that Ike was generally an understanding person, despite being sexually tensed. They could surely have a mature conversation without it leading to... other mature matters.

Standing up straight, he bravely walked towards the door as if preparing for a battle ahead. One deep breath, and Marth opened the door. "Ike, I-"

His mouth hung open at the sight.

Ike, who was fortunately facing away from him, was kneeling on his own bed with his eyes shut tight, head thrown back, legs open with his hands in between them. The prince was completely shocked but for some reason could not take his eyes off the man. It seemed that Ike didn't even hear Marth, a rare occurrence for the usually sharp swordsman, because he continued with his ministrations, breathing heavily with every stroke.

"...M-Marth..."

_Shit. Ike, you decide to take up my advice now, of all times?! _

"...Marth...!" To his credit, Ike was biting his own lip and trying to keep the volume as low as possible. Not that it mattered now; the object of his imagination was standing by the door, witnessing the whole thing. As Ike reached his limits and relaxed soon after, Marth shook in realization and quickly scrambled back into the bathroom.

_BANG._

....Shit. In his panic, Marth shut the door much louder than he intended. He stood behind it, heart pounding at an insane rate. Shit. There was no way Ike didn't hear that. He put his ear to the door, hoping to prove himself wrong. Footsteps were approaching; Marth stepped back and away, tripping and falling to the floor unexpectedly with a light thump. Why did he feel so constrained by his pants-- _No._

"Crap!" The curse came out in a light hiss to himself. After seeing Ike in that state, a part of Marth couldn't help but be affected. The problems literally grew as he sat on the floor, blushing madly at what had formed between his legs. He started panicking once again, hands messing up his usually perfect hair. The footsteps became louder and came to a stop; Ike had reached the door.

"Marth?" The door rattled lightly when Ike tried to open it. The lock thankfully bought Marth time to think up an excuse. What could he say? 'Sorry Ike, I saw you touching yourself on your bed and now I also have a problem' didn't seem to cut it. "Marth, is everything... all right?"

No, everything is _not_ all right. "I-It's fine! Just... taking a shower!" The rattling had stopped. Marth sighed briefly, hoping Ike bought his little lie.

"Are you sure? I didn't hear any water running." Damnit, the mercenary was persistent. If he was so attentive to his surroundings, why didn't he hear Marth opening the door! "... Let me in, Marth. You're hiding something." Times like this, Marth wondered how the mercenary could be so sharp and dense at the same time. He was sure it took a talent that the prince did not possess. Marth urgently got up and made his way to the door, leaning on it with all his weight despite it being locked.

"N-No! You can't! I-I'm not fully clothed!" It was somewhat true. He quickly buttoned up the rest of his shirt in case Ike managed to find a way in. As the royal fixed himself up, he willed the cause of his embarrassment to go away.

"We sleep in the same room; I've seen you undressed dozens of times." _Well, not completely undressed_, Ike silently added with a bit of disappointment.

"T-that's different!"

"If you don't let me in, I'm breaking down the door."

Why did his stupid prophecy have to be so right. "What!? Ike, you wouldn't-"

"I would." _Stupid, stupid Ike._

"That's an invasion of privacy..."

"You did that to me not too long ago."

Ike's words took a bit to register in Marth's head. Did he hear him open the door after all?

"Marth, you saw it, didn't you." The heat was building up in Marth's face again. They both knew what 'it' was. Still leaning on the door, he looked down to his feet, wondering if he wanted to keep up the charade any longer.

"I..."

"Ike! There you are! We need your help downstairs, pronto!" Fox McCloud had entered the room. Ike was a bit surprised since he had been sure to lock the door. Then again, he could never get used to all this hi-tech stuff in the mansion. "C'mon, the sooner we set up, the sooner we get this event started."

"...Does it... have to be now? I'm talking to Marth at the moment..." Fox eyed the door in front of Ike. If the room was arranged the same way as his own, the other side was probably the bathroom.

If Ike wasn't willing, he might as well ask the other party involved. "Marth! Is it okay if I take Ike with me for set up?"

Yes! PLEASE get Ike away from him, Fox. _Please. _"Be my guest; I'll be down in a bit anyways!" Fox turned back to Ike with a smirk. Marth's enthusiasm was blatantly obvious, Ike couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

"...I'll see you later Marth." The pair outside the bathroom walked away, leaving the much relieved prince by himself. When they were out in the hall, Fox decided to open his mouth again.

"Ike, I know you're really into Marth and all, but people just need their privacy."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, breaking down the door when he's showering and naked probably isn't what I call 'romantic'."

"!?" Ike stopped in his tracks while the other walked on, ears twitching ever the slightest and not bothering to look back. Ike would have to file a complaint and ask Master Hand for thicker walls (and maybe a simpler lock).

* * *

Marth finally made his way downstairs as the sun disappeared from the sky. What remained was the clear night with various sparkling stars. Had Marth been in the mood for stargazing, it would've been a beautiful sight. After his roommate left with his saviour, the prince felt he needed that shower. A really, really cold shower. Hopefully, the others did not see his absence as a sign of laziness. Plus, it would be rude not to attend a social gathering when everyone he knew (save for the children) was involved.

Surprisingly, the outdoor courtyard did not look as he imagined. Having heard this was a garden event, he expected flowers lining the exterior as far as the eye could see (Master hand seemed like the extravagant type). Instead, there were a bunch of tables set up with all sorts of beverages on them, even a stage for activities to come. He spotted the Hylian fighter sitting alone with a drink in his hand at one of the tables.

"Marth! Hey! Glad you came! I thought you'd be holed up in your room to avoid... you know who." The last bit was said in a low whisper. The prince laughed at the light teasing.

"I may be confused but I'm not anti-social. In fact, I'm not afraid of confronting Ike anymore." Under specific circumstances. Nothing Link needed to know. "By the way... what's with this event? I thought it was a garden." Link paused for a moment, thinking over what Marth had just said, then proceeded to laugh at his friend.

"Oh Marth. This _is_ a garden!"

"Huh?"

"A _beer_ garden."

Marth looked at the surroundings once more, noting that every beverage served was, in fact, alcoholic.

"...I see... but why such an event all of a sudden?" Link simply shrugged and downed the last bit of his drink.

"You know how it is. Sometimes, you just need to lay back and relax. Forget your worries through drink. Plus, if you really want to know, you should probably ask Fox; he brought up the idea anyways." That would explain why Fox was so eager to get Ike to help him out. Not that he minded; in fact, he was grateful.

"I'll ask him later. Besides, where's Zelda? I thought you were with her since I left." At this, Link stopped, eyes widening as if he forgot something.

"...I'll be right back." The Hero of Time stood up and headed towards the mansion. Marth didn't pay much mind to it. He'd probably hear about it tomorrow (and most likely from a raging Zelda).

From the corner of his eye, he saw a figure approach him with a drink in each hand. Marth reached out and relieved the man of one drink as the figure sat down beside him.

"Red wine? Didn't think you'd be into it, Ike."

"Me neither. Probably because I never had the luxury of tasting it before." He swirled his glass before taking a sip. "'It's not bad."

Marth chuckled before taking a drink from his own glass. "Have something to say?" The pair made eye contact. The crowd around them suddenly got louder as the first activity of the night started, but the two swordsmen didn't pay attention to it.

"About before... sorry you had to see that." Ike turned his head sheepishly, pretending the liquid in the glass was far more interesting.

"It's okay. I was the one that suggested it."

"...If you were fine with it, why were you avoiding me before...?"

"...Even I need my privacy, Ike." The other man paused, mouth opening before closing it again. Something was troubling him. "Out with it, Ike. I don't think anything you say will surprise me now after all I've had to put up with."

A couple more tries, and Ike finally got out what he wanted to say. "Did you... you know... inside the bathroom...?" Marth quirked an eyebrow at his companion. "I mean... were you doing the same thing I was?" The royal promptly choked on his drink as it went down the wrong tube. So much for no surprises; that just didn't happen with Ike. After a coughing fit with the other man watching him expectantly, Marth stood up, red-faced and pointed an accusing finger at Ike.

"I did no such thing!!" The prince huffed, sat down, polished off his drink, and ended his routine with one last cough.

"Okay, okay. I get it. I'm the only sick-minded one." This time, Ike scooted over closer to Marth and spoke in a secretive manner. "...Although, I'm really curious to know why you wouldn't let me in."

"I-I wasn't dressed." He knew lying wasn't good for him, but it beats eternal humiliation that came with telling the truth.

"Marth, I didn't even hear water running. Were you admiring yourself in the mirror or something?"

"God, no. I'm not a narcissist."

"Really? Because that's a really nice body that you have." Marth's eyes narrowed at the remark. "I-I mean, you look delicate at first, but when you fight there's no doubt that you're an experienced swordsman. Makes it hard to guess your true ability in battle."

The monarch actually didn't expect the follow-up. He was often complimented for his looks and features, but when one was directed towards his skills as a fighter, he'd become shy and modest. "Th-thank you." He bowed his head gently before getting up to refill his glass. As the prince disappeared into the crowd of Smashers, Ike lowered his head onto the table with a groan.

How the hell does Marth keep doing this to him? That expression just now. It was probably the cutest thing he's seen all week. Make that definitely. He later realized that Marth hadn't told him what was going on in the bathroom. As his love interest returned, Ike thought up a new idea.

"Hey, you think you can lend me a bit of your expertise?"

"What are you referring to?"

"Your speed. I'm one of the heavyweight fighters in this tournament. I'd do much better if I could just master the speed component in my fights." Again, the prince did not expect the mercenary's change in topic. It was most welcome, but he always found Ike to be the better swordsman in comparison.

"O-of course! But I'm not sure how much help I can provide..." Having always been the student when it came to fighting skills, Marth cracked a tiny smile. Ike was officially going to be his first student. The thought alone made him ecstatic and already thinking up the things he could teach his friend. The smile dropped from his face after Ike dropped his head onto the table. It sounded like it hurt. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Just... resting." After a second dose of the sweeter side of Marth, Ike had to tear his eyes away before he lost control. Dropping his head on a hard surface proved to work effectively. Did the prince know the effect he had on Ike when he smiles in that shy, childlike way?

"You're a strange one, Ike."

The mercenary muttered something incoherent in response. Who knew normal conversations worked better than flattery and proposals.

* * *

This chapter was much harder to write than I intended. So, I dub this the filler chapter, since nothing really happens. I actually ended sooner than I had hoped, but what's left will no doubt be in the next chapter! Thank you for all the kind reviews! I do take them to heart and try to do my best to produce a better product. : )

Anyways, comments, critiques, complaints? Always welcome.

- Fhal


	3. Miscalculations

Extra Notes before reading: I refer to Sheik as a 'he' in my fiction, mostly because that was the way Link referred to him in Ocarina of Time. So, please bear with me and I'm sorry if this causes any confusion!

TIME UP

III.

-----

Marth had to admit, the conversation he had with Ike during the beer garden event was a good one. From what he could remember of it, at least. Being able to talk like old pals was one thing. Doing it while being completely intoxicated by a variety of alcoholic beverages was another.

After the blur that was yesterday, Marth found himself waking up to the familiar ceiling he saw everyday. But immediately after he opened his eyes, he shut them tight again from a sharp pain at the back of his head. He groaned, sitting up to grab a bottle of water he usually had sitting on his desk. Oddly enough, all he swiped at was air. That's when he noticed something... off. The room was definitely his. The bed however, was not. As he stared at his own unoccupied bed from across the room, confusion washed over his milky features. If his bed was vacant, then that means...

"Mnn." An arm landed smack onto Marth's stomach. The Fates must've hated the prince or something, because they were definitely toying with him.

"...Oh dear god." The monarch shielded his eyes as his roommate got out of bed. The same bed. It didn't help that said roommate had nothing but his socks on. For the first time since arriving to this world, Marth wanted to scream, cry, _and_ kick something all at once. He was sure anyone else in his position would want to do the same.

Ike stood up, feeling a bit of a chill as he left the warmth of his nest. It occurred to him not long after that he wasn't clothed. He turned around, still not fully awake, but hoping to grab a shirt or two. "...Marth?" The prince was huddled up with his face smothered in his blankets. It took a few moments for Ike to spot the difference. "Why are you in my bed?" And that did it. The prince emitted a warlike cry that soon became a very loud groan. He buried himself deeper into the blankets, shaking his head in the process. The cry did however, shake Ike out of his daze. "Did we just...?"

"Ghuber uph."

"What?"

"I SAID 'COVER UP!'" Marth quickly launched a pillow into Ike's stomach before retracting back to his foetal position, burying himself in the blankets once more. Ike took the advice and hugged the pillow to block off a vital region. He stared at his friend, who was squirming and shaking his head in denial. Ike found it oddly cute, but telling Marth now would be like committing suicide (dying naked with only his socks on seemed degrading).

"God, what happened last night?"

"I don't know. I don't want to know. Are you covered yet?" The monarch made sure to turn his head to face the window instead of Ike. At least this time his speech came out clear.

"Yeah, I'm covered." Marth turned to look at Ike, who looked ridiculous standing up naked and hugging a pillow. The prince lifted the blankets to check his own state of undress. Thankfully, he still had his tunic and pants on. He hoped his undergarment was there too (he wasn't happy about the stickiness he felt on the blanket though). When he reverted his attention back to Ike, he noticed the mercenary was a lot closer than he was before, as if to get a peek of Marth under the blanket. The monarch sent him a glare. His friend countered with a cheery smile.

"Quick question, Marth."

"What."

"Does your back hurt?" Despite knowing the reason for Ike asking such a question, Marth stretched to check anyway.

"No."

"Odd." As Ike took a step back, something caused him to stumble and he fell forward onto the bed space next to Marth.

"What are you doing, Ike?" The prince would have to keep his guard up around his roommate.

"My back."

"What?"

"..._It_ hurts."

"...You're kidding."

"I wish I was." The two looked at each other in silence. A few moments later, instead of wondering _what_ had happened last night, Marth went on to act completely out of character.

He pointed at Ike and started _laughing_.

"Ha. Ha. Marth. This isn't funny." Not that the prince actually listened; he just continued till he was on the verge of tears. "Marth, stop it." This time Marth looked away, but that didn't stop him from laughing harder. Ike was getting irritated.

"You know, this could mean that we actually did it last night." At that, Marth paused and looked up at his bedmate. "Just you and me. Probably on this very bed." A smirked laid out across Ike's features as he noticed the slight tint growing in Marth's cheeks.

"Well, it's a good thing I don't remember then. But that also means you can stop bugging me about helping you with that pent up sexual tension." Damn. Ike didn't think of that. Now he wished he did remember, because the desire in him certainly didn't reduce at all.

"One more time?"

"No."

"I thought you'd say that."

-----

Marth left the room as Ike took a shower. As he headed downstairs to the cafeteria, he couldn't help but notice the snickers and laughs of people that passed him by. _Now_ he was worried about what had happened last night, so he made a detour to one beloved princess's room.

"Zelda, are you in there still?" The monarch knocked on the door a few more times, but no sound was heard. He turned his heel to leave, but the door opened seconds after in a quick swift movement. "Zelda! I thought you were gone already-" When Marth turned again, he realized why it had been so quiet. No one was more light-footed than Sheik.

"Is something the matter, Marth?"

"Hey... Sheik. I was just wondering... about yesterday..." His friend thought for a bit, then nodded.

"Come inside. I'll tell you everything you want to know."

As Marth stepped in, he was surprised that the room was littered with weaponry. Sheik's weapons. Zelda was obviously preparing for her next match later today. Sheik sat down on the bed and cleaned off one of his many needles. "What would you like to learn?" Marth took the chair by the writing desk and sat down opposite of him.

"Yesterday... how drunk was I?" Sheik paused, looking thoughtful once more.

"I came late to the party as Link forgot to pick me up like he promised," Marth could've sworn the needle he was wiping bent a little, "but by the time I got there, you were already tipsy and was leaning against Ike half the time."

"...Did I... um... try to be intimate with him?"

"I don't think so. You seemed to be sleeping on his shoulder."

"Really? What about Ike then?"

"He was drinking with Link. The four of us sat at the same table along with Peach and Mario."

"...How drunk was Ike at the time?"

"...Well, he had fairly high tolerance and didn't show any signs of intoxication. It was hard to say if he was drunk or not."

"That's odd... then how did we..."

"Marth, did something happen?"

"...I'm not sure."

The monarch remained silent as he watched his friend polish another needle before setting it aside.

"By the way, how is Ike feeling?"

"He's fine... wait, why are you worried?"

"Well, towards the end of the event yesterday, he was called on stage to participate in a game led by Wario. It was likely from intoxication, but he slipped on the way and fell backwards into a bowl of fruit punch. I'm sure he must have a bruise on his back now."

Marth's jaw dropped. That was the answer he'd been looking for!

"You're saying... he hurt his back from falling into a bowl of punch?"

"Yes, which is why I asked if he was feeling all right."

"Did anything happen after that involved me...?"

"Nothing other than Link carrying the both of you to your room since you were sleeping like a log, and Ike was drunk and drenched."

Now Marth could see the full picture. The other contestants likely laughed at him because of his low tolerance for alcohol. Or it could've been the memory of the scene where the short elf man carried two blue haired swordsman into the mansion that set them off. Nonetheless, the truth was clear, much to the prince's relief.

"Sheik, do me a favour."

"Yes?"

"Don't tell Ike what you just told me."

"...And why is that?" Sheik smiled. Marth returned it with a slightly playful one on his own features.

"Let's just say I can use this to my advantage."

"I suggest you find Link and tell him first then."

"Thanks, I'll do that right now." The monarch's smile grew as he left the room.

-----

When Ike returned to his room from the cafeteria, he was disappointed the find the shared room empty. Marth had left in the morning and had a match shortly after. Since it was a team battle where Marth was paired with Link, Ike didn't even have to bother finding out the results. As much as he would like to deny, Link and Marth were extremely compatible. All the contestants know the duo is near invincible. He should really consider asking Link for advice about Marth.

Sitting down on his bed, he thought about how his relationship with the prince has developed over the past.... year? _Has it already been a year?_ He recalled the first time he saw the prince, he mistook those smooth features and slim figure for that of a woman's. Ike remembered thinking something along the lines of "nice figure". It wasn't until Marth introduced himself as a prince that Ike realized his mistake.

Ike didn't expect much to happen during the Brawl. The competition seemed endless, as more and more titles came up and the rewards become grander each time. He initially accepted the invitation to simply test his skill against other skilled fighters, but his goal changed after certain feelings rose within him for the Altean prince.

Ike plopped down on the bed, sighing like every other day whenever thoughts of the prince filled his mind. The monarch was driving him insane. Never before has Ike experienced such a want... a need... to possess someone entirely. He was always noted to be a patient person by his comrades; he knew his capabilities and knew just how to get the enemy to fall (with the help of his tactician, of course). But Marth was a complete puzzle to Ike. Ike would advance, Marth would follow, and then suddenly pull back and retreat. If Ike makes no moves, the royal would simply stay put and tension builds between them. When Ike tries to retreat, Marth practically teases him to the point of madness.

"Argghhhh......." He rolled into the middle of the bed, not wanting to torture himself with his thoughts anymore. His hand slid up to grab the pillow, but instead touched a sticky substance on the bed. _Why was it sticky...?_

Ike's face instantly resembled a tomato at that point.

_Last night... did he and Marth really....? _His mind started displaying images in his head. Marth was naked on his bed, blushing as he tried to cover himself up by curling into a ball. The prince would flinch every time Ike made contact with his skin. Were these memories of last night or just his imagination? He truly hoped they were not the latter. The intoxicated prince in his mind started to loosen up and revealed all of himself to his roommate. The mercenary indulged.

_'...I-Ike...!'_

Ike had to slap himself upside the head to stop. The mind really loved to screw with him (no pun intended). He lazed around the bed some more until he noticed an inconvenience between his legs.

"...Ah fuck. Not again...."

His own hands were nothing compared to Marth.

_-----_

"So... you're just not going to tell him?" Link took off the shirt he had worn for the match, making a face at how sweaty it got. Damn chainmail. Marth was beside him in the change room and unfastened his mantle.

"Isn't it better that he thinks something happened between us? He _has_ been sexually frustrated lately, maybe this will leave him at peace so he can focus on his matches."

"Yeah but... won't he find out eventually? I mean, most of the brawlers were still pretty sober when Ike hit that punchbowl."

"I trust Ike is too embarrassed to ask anyone else about yesterday. Even if the others tell him, I'm still convinced that he thinks something happened between us since he woke up naked." Marth buttoned up the tunic he brought for after the match. "Why _was _he naked?" Link froze a bit.

"Haha....I.... had to take off his tunic because it was getting punch on the bed. Sticky beds are rather disturbing."

"...And his pants?"

"Same reason. Plus, I didn't know where he kept his clean clothes, so I let him be." The hero smiled while the monarch gave him a look that read 'I don't buy it'.

"...And the reason why you threw me onto his bed?"

"Hey, you get tired after carrying two swordsmen up three flights of stairs."

"So you threw us both on the same bed even though Ike was NAKED." Marth glared. Link shrunk back a little.

"...I'll be honest with you, Marth. I kind of want you and Ike to become more than just friends."

"...WHAT."

"C'mon, Marth. I _know _you like the guy. That's why you get nervous and become the spitting image of a schoolgirl in love when you see him."

"You're exaggerating, I don't-"

"Then think of it this way," Link slipped on another shirt and continued. "why DON'T you want to be with Ike?"

"We're both men. And we're from different worlds. This relationship will never work out..."

"That has nothing to do with Ike as a person, though."

"......" Marth packed up the clothes and armour he changed out of and headed for the exit.

"Wouldn't it be nice to just feel loved and return the affection for someone you care about?" Marth didn't turn around, but he knew Link was smiling. He simply opens the door to leave.

"I'll think about it."

-----

Ike woke to a barrage of rain hitting his window. He hated the rain. It constantly reminded him of his father's death. That night... the rain was merciless as he carried his dying father to their base. The lights were off, leaving Ike in the dark, staring at the cloudy skies. He directed his attention to the door as the knob turned.

"....Ike? Are you in here? Why are the lights off?" Marth reached for the switch on the wall.

"No, please. Leave them." He didn't want the prince to see him looking miserable. However, Marth sensed something was not right from his tone. He looked towards the window. Rain.

"Still thinking about him?" Ike had told Marth about his hatred for the rain. Marth could sympathize; after all, they've both lost their fathers.

"I'll be okay."

Marth set down his clothes by the drawer, hanging up the armour and setting Falchion aside. Thinking back to Link's words, he ambled towards Ike and brought the other man into a hug.

Ike froze out of shock.

Marth had seen him like this before and would usually provide comfort through words. But this one action annihilated all the sorrows within Ike in an instant. He lifted his arms and embraced the prince, closing his eyes and rested in the other's chest.

"I've no matches tomorrow if you want to spar. I'm sure we can improve that speed of yours." Marth patted Ike on his back. Ike made no move to let go and found he liked the rumble he felt when Marth spoke.

"Sounds good to me."

"Glad you remember what we talked about yesterday. I thought you'd have forgotten because of that-" Marth paused. Maybe he shouldn't have brought it up. "...incident."

Ike blushed, but proceeded to ask a question driven by pure curiosity, "I wonder though," Marth pushed away so he could look at Ike face to face. "how did you manage to get me to be... bottom?"

"......"

"......"

The longer Marth stared with wide eyes, the more nervous and red Ike got. The poor thing, he still thinks his back pains were the result of some intoxicated intercourse. Marth laughed and let go of Ike completely, falling back onto the mattress. Ike turned even redder as the prince curled up from laughter. Mostly from embarrassment, but also because the monarch's posture resembled the images in his head not too long ago. Marth finally stopped laughing, and rather than answering Ike's question, he preferred another topic.

"Are you hungry yet? Dinner should be ready now. We should go before all the food is gone-" Ike stopped the words coming from Marth's mouth with his own. The kiss was soft, but a little eager for contact. Marth watched as Ike's hair shifted in his vision. The kiss was broken; looking at the man in front of him, he could tell that Ike wasn't playing around.

"Marth... I want to know how you feel about me. I'm tired of all these mind games."

"...I haven't been playing with you though..."

"But it irritates me when I don't know how you feel!" Ike forcefully pulled Marth up to sitting position before crushing him in a tight embrace. "I know you rejected me half a year ago, but a lot has changed, I just know it!"

"...Ike, I-"

"Marth... I don't think I can hold back any longer."

"!?" Once again, Ike brought their lips together, this time with more force than the last. A few moments in and Ike hesitantly slid his tongue into Marth's mouth. The Altean would've complained if he wasn't enjoying it so much. This was the first time anyone has kissed him like this. His body shook from pleasure and betrayed him.

"Nn..."

Ike didn't want to stop. It could have been just recently where he touched the prince like this, but he had no memories of it. He wanted to relive it. He pushed up Marth's tunic and began to explore the regions underneath. Marth shuddered and pulled back, but Ike pushed them together once more with his other hand. He continued to taste Marth until the pair broke away for some air.

"...Ike..." Marth's face was completely red from lack of oxygen and mortification. He noticed a string of saliva connecting his lips to Ike's and immediately pushed the other man away into the wall beside the bed.

"O-Ow!" The mercenary rubbed the part of his head that collided with the wall. He stared at Marth, whose expression flickered with worry for a split second. "Damnit.... Marth, is there really no chance for me?" It was obvious from his own tone just how disappointed he was at the moment. He had hoped that after all his advances, Marth would at least feel _something _for him. The monarch looked down onto the sheets. He was lost for words, and looking at Ike caused him to heat up. Ike saw this as a sign of rejection.

"I...I understand. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused, Marth." _Damnit, this wasn't supposed to happen! He didn't want to say those words!_ "I-I'll leave you alone from now on." He really didn't want to, but it was probably better if he had nothing to do with Marth. Not for awhile, at least. He got off the bed. Maybe Link would let him stay at his place for a bit...

Ike's words finally processed in Marth's mind. His head shot up and looked around the room, spotting the mercenary heading for the door.

"WAIT!" In his hurry to get up, his leg was caught by the sheets and he fell off the bed onto the ground. At that point, Marth had no clue what he was doing.

"AGH!"

_THUMP._

Marth stared. Ike didn't move. Grabbing at Ike's feet and causing the man to fall face first was the only strategy that had come to mind. Marth went to take a closer look at his roommate's face.

"...Shit."

Ike was knocked out. By him. He slapped gently at Ike's cheek, trying to wake him up. No luck.

"... If Zelda finds out she'll scold me for sure." What happens when you're about to lose a potential partner? You knock them down like Marth did. The prince sighed, carrying Ike over his shoulder and setting him down on the bed. _How did Link managed up three flights of stairs with Ike and himself on his back? The guy is heavy!_

He tucked Ike in, wondering if he should call the medics to check on the other man's condition. He pushed the man's bangs aside and sure enough, a small bump had formed.

"Sorry..." He gazed at the unconscious friend.

_'__Wouldn't it be nice to just feel loved and return the affection for someone you care about?'_

Indeed, it would be. Ike was right, the mind games were quite tiring. The genuine hurt in Ike's voice before really did it for Marth. Why was he rejecting the care and love from this man? Why _couldn't_ he accept it? The past few days showed him how much he cared for Ike; how he was always on his mind. There's nothing wrong in giving it a try.

Shuffling onto the bed himself, Marth rested Ike's head in his lap. '_When he wakes up, I'll tell him._' He bent down to kiss Ike on his cheek and then closed his eyes. When he was just about to fall asleep on the bedpost, he felt movement in his lap. He opened one eye to see if Ike was awake. Suddenly, Ike shifted his head and nuzzled into his crotch.

"-Ah!" _What's going on!? _He started to wonder if Ike was dreaming or something, when a hand reached up and grabbed his ass. "Ah!" Something wasn't right. He stood up and Ike rolled right off of him, hitting the floor rather hard. "You're awake, aren't you!!?"

The mercenary couldn't hold it in. He started laughing on the floor while Marth glared and rolled him over with his foot. Ike continued to laugh until Marth spoke again. "You jerk!! You were just pretending to be unconscious! I was worried!"

"Actually, I was out until you put me on the bed. I didn't expect you to provide a lap pillow for my head, so I savoured it and pretended to be sleeping." Ike sat up with a smile. Marth refused to look at him. "I didn't think there'd be more to come, either." He brought his hand to his cheek where the royal touched not long ago. Anyone who saw Ike now would know he felt like the happiest man on earth with that dorky smile on his face. "Is there something you want to say to me?"

"Stop smiling like that."

"I can't help it. Please, Marth?" He took the prince's hand and guided him to where he sat on the floor. "Please _tell me._"

Marth twitched as he felt Ike's breath on his cheek. He peered at Ike, who still had that love-struck smile on his face. He leaned in and whispered in the mercenary's ears. The words Ike's been dying to hear from the beautiful monarch's lips...

"_Take off your shirt."_

"......"

Oh well. It was close enough. They had lots of time to work on the communication part of their relationship. "...I guess that's how you say 'I love you' when you're horny."

"...Shut up."

Ike took off his shirt and immediately went to help Marth out of his. He then chuckled at the sight. Marth's skin was a milky white, save for his cheeks which were a red tint. "...It's your fault for nuzzling into my crotch earlier."

"I have no regrets."

"Pervert."

"Says the one who told me to take off my shirt."

"Wanna be bottom again?" Marth smirked when Ike's jaw dropped. The incident never happened, but Ike didn't have to know.

"Prepare yourself, Marth. You're going to be in _a lot_ of pain tomorrow." He picked up his prince by the waist and threw him to the bed. Marth grabbed for the sheets and covered himself as he took off his pants. _How cute. He's still shy at this stage._ A part of Ike wished the lights were on so he could see Marth clearly, but the monarch might run off from embarrassment. He leaned in and let his weight rest on Marth, wrapping his arms around the prince.

"Even though this happened yesterday, it's still like a dream come true."

"......"

"I could see it in my head before. You were curled up naked in front of me and flinched every time I touched you."

"Stop saying such embarrassing- ahh!"

"See?"

"...You're horrible." He might as well shut the mercenary up the old fashioned way. Their lips met and Ike began to play with Marth's hair. His hands slowly travelled downwards into more sensitive regions.

"Nn...!"

"You're adorable, Marth."

"I am no-nyah!" He managed to find Marth's sensitive parts quite easily, even with the lights off and the sheets covering Marth. The royal's breath hitched and his body was shaking from the ministrations of the other man. Ike's fingers were moist when he starting removing the last of his clothing: his pants.

Marth gasped at what he saw.

"W-WAIT."

"...Marth, you know that's near impossible at a time like this."

"B-But..."

"It'll only hurt for a little while." The taller man positioned himself. Marth squeaked at the slightest contact between him and Ike.

"....NO!" The prince kicked at the mercenary, sending him backwards onto the mattress. Ike sat up in disbelief.

"...WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"I'm... NOT READY!" Marth covered himself completely with the sheets. It was too humiliating to look at Ike.

"...But I just helped you relax-"

"Ike. THERE'S. NO. WAY."

"...No way?"

"For you... in me... there's no way!"

"What do you mean Marth, I had my fingers there not long ago-"

Marth stuck his head out from the blanket. "YOU'RE TOO BIG."

_Oh, you have got to be kidding._

"WHAT."

"...You... There's no way that'll fit; I'll BREAK!"

"Holy shit, Marth. I did NOT just hear that-"

"Just. NO." Dear god, his pride just went down tenfold with that little outburst. He escaped under the covers of the blanket, leaving Ike to his own pent up frustration. Unexpectedly, the mercenary didn't try to rip off the blanket in a fit of rage (much to Marth's relief). He hugged the enveloped prince instead.

"Okay, fine. We won't go all the way, but you have to make it up to me. Give me your hands." Marth peered at his roommate before slowly exposing his hands. Ike untied his headband and secured a knot around the prince's wrists.

"Huh?" The prince tried to slip out of the bond, but the knot was dead tight.

"I already told you I couldn't hold back," Ike pulled down the blanket to expose the rest of the monarch's body. "but since you're not letting me go further, I'll play nice and let you off the hook if you can endure what I'm about to do to you." He smiled as Marth's eyes widened.

"Shi-"

-----

"Congratulations."

Link and Zelda were in the lounge when Marth entered. Link gave him a bright smile along with a thumbs up. Zelda simply smiled sweetly in approval.

"...How did you-"

"Ike must've been rough, that mark almost looks like a bruise on your neck!" Link laughed while Zelda lightly knocked his head for being rude. Marth blushed and pulled his collar higher to cover the evidence. Zelda took off her gloves and presented them to Marth.

"... What are these for?"

"Your wrists are red. I assume all that sexual tension finally got to him." She patted Marth on his head, smiling as the fellow monarch flushed even more than before. "Covering up will prevent the needless gossip."

"Good thinking, Zelda." Ike took the gloves for Marth and helped him slip them on. "I'll be more careful next time, if he decides to co-operate."

"...You didn't have to tie me up."

"You didn't have to kick me and complain about my size, either."

"Guys, too much information." Link had covered his ears by now and was shooing the couple away. Ike laughed and complied, placing a hand on Marth's back and navigating them back to the cafeteria for some breakfast.

Marth almost tripped on the way there as he leaned on Ike for support. Ike smirked when he noticed the limp in the royal's walk.

_END._

-----

And that's the end of this story! I'm sorry this thing is still rated T; the innuendoes are really the only thing keeping it there. I guess if you're corrupted like me, this thing works as a rated M fiction? So sorry to you youngings. : (

Also, apologies for the long wait. I've been busy with school and finals and conventions, I've really only been free since last week. So, I decided to finish off the story with a five thousand word chapter. XD Thank you for all your support and feedback throughout this story's progress! I'll be coming back with more stories (most likely one-shots) during the summer! As always, all comments and critiques are welcome, and thank you for reading!

-Fhal


End file.
